1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a muffler and, more particularly, to a muffler for muffling exhaust sound of an internal combustion engine such as an engine for a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
A conventional muffler has been constructed by inserting an exhaust inlet tube and an outlet tube in a cylindrical or elliptical barrel and providing partition walls and shortcircuit tubes within the barrel for uniformalizing the pulsation pressure introduced into the muffler. However, such muffler has a number of component parts, and also its assembly operation is extremely complicated. Therefore, high manufacturing cost has been inevitable. More particularly, at the time of assembly fabrication of the barrel by seam welding, the operation of fastening and coupling the barrel and opposite end plates, the operation of coupling a perforated partition member partitioning the interior of the muffler body into two compartments and a barrel by bolting or spot welding, and welding and other operation for inserting the exhaust inlet tube and outlet tube into the body and supporting the resultant assembly are required, and also these operations have been carried out through complicated sequential steps.
3. Object of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide a novel muffler.
Another object of the invention is to provide a muffler, which can be constructed by pressing a comparatively simple metal plate and welding operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a muffler, in which all component parts can be formed by pressing process, and which can be constructed by easy assembly operation and is at least equal in operation and effect to the conventional barrel type muffler.